Reunited
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Somebody has been there. Somebody that Kate and Zach thought was never there...maybe someone that they knew? But they thought she was gone...but was she? Or has she been faking since her daughter's birth! Collab with WildKratts4life! R&R!
1. Arrival

**Hi there! Back another story! I hope it doesn't clash with anyone's ideas. 8D**

**Now... my cousin is helping me with this, so a big round of applause to WildKratts4Life!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

The woman with the pale yellow cloak over her head stared out over the city skyline from the roof.

"There once was a girl I used to know, very well I guess you could say. You may even know her. After all she does live in this town...or so I've heard. I guess you could say I have or_ have tried_ to watch her grow up to who she is now."

"...Who are you talking about?"

The wind rustled on the building rooftop and went through the girl's cloak, bringing the cloth with it until the button around the head stopped it. She looked back over at the sunset through the foggy pollution.

"...There was once a man and a woman that fell in love. Had a family...or at least the father did. The mother died when their little girl was born. The mother's last wish was that the daughter's name be Katherine. As the years past, it seemed as though the father loved that girl with all his heart...and he still does...to some extent. But once her heart lead to be something he didn't want her to be...he wanted to lock her up for himself.

His main priority was to make that girl follow in his footsteps whether she wanted to or not. But kids have minds of their own too, don't forget. Katherine, or Kate, ran away that night in search of what her heart was meant to be, and even though the enemy was right behind her...she found it."

"Found what...?"

"Her _real _family. A man was walking down that same path she was running through that same night, and when he met her, he swore to protect...he didn't even know her name. He took her back to his team's base, cleaned her up, and even though the father came the next day to take her away again...the man wasn't afraid to be the Silas Marner. The girls father defeated, she was adopted into that team...but to her they weren't a team...they were family.

However the father's heart hardened for her that day on, and he insisted on getting his revenge on the daughter that betrayed him. But, for Kate, sometimes she would even cry for him at night. She tried her whole childhood to get him to follow her...to follow what was right...and she eventually sacrificed so much for him...and even though it made a dent...it never changed his form."

"Why are you telling me this story in the first place...?" The man that had been listening to her the whole time asked.

"Do you not know who that father was?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder, her face still covered by the hood.

"...uh..."

"It was _you,_ Zach."

Zach raised his eyebrow.

"Um...how do you know my name? And...how did you know..."

"_Everyone _knows Zach...you were on the news, remember?!"

"Yeah, but not even the news media knew _that _much detail. How...did you know about...my family?"

The woman turned around, and walked up to Zach, nearly six inches from his face. Now he could see under the hood lied a pair of hazel eyes and copper wavy-like hair...that seemed rather familiar.

"...Because I _am _your family." With that , the woman took off in a flash.

Since Zach was a little stunned, he didn't notice that she took the stairs down.

But who was that...and why did she look so much like...nah...she was dead...right?

**Review! 8D**


	2. Findings

**Yay! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I**

**WK4L: *glares* -.-**

**WKSF1: I mean... '****_WE' _****don't own Wild Kratts!**

"Zoey! You ready to go?" Kate called up the stairs of their house.

"In a minute!" A high pitch, energetic voice replied.

"You got your list, Honey?" Estevan asked, walking to the staircase.

Twenty-Four year old Kate checked her pocket in her woman's skirt to feel for a piece of paper.

"Yep...got it."

"Okay! Ready Mom!" Zoey said, walking down the steps, her pigtails bouncing with her step.

"Alright, Sweetie, then let's go."

She took her little six year old daughter's hand, and off they were.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, so, you hanging onto that list, right?" Kate asked as she and Zoey walked up to the supermarket double doors.

"Yep! Sure do, Mommy."

"Okay, then let's..."

Kate was cut off to see a woman trying to carry her groceries, but she had no car. The groceries eventually were too heavy, and they fell to the ground along with her. Kate couldn't make out her face though...it was covered by a pale hood.

"Oh dear!" Kate ran to the woman and started putting the bread and cheese back into the paper bags. "Are you alright, Miss?"

The girl kept her face hidden.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to do that, I'll get them."

"Nonsense! You couldn't even carry all of them before. How could anyone carry this much? Oh! Zoey, hand me the pickles?"

Zoey grabbed the rolling jar before it rolled into the road.

"Here you go, Mommy."

"Thanks." Kate placed them back in the bag.

"Well...thanks for the help, you can be on your way now if you-"

"No ma'am. We're helping you get these home. I don't want anything like _that _to happen on the street!" Kate insisted.

Before the woman could make out another protest, Kate started walking.

"Zoey, could you please carry that bag right there, please?"

"Sure thing!" That was Zoey for ya, always willing to help.

The woman walked behind, still refusing to show her face. It honestly left Kate a little uncomfortable, but there was no way she was abandoning this person now. She needed help, and Kate would give it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"So... where's your house again, Ma'am?" Kate asked.

The woman seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh! It's uh... at the end of this block."

"Really? My house is around there. I don't think I've seen you in the neighborhood before. Did you just move?" Kate asked, trying to make conversation and break the awkward silence.

"Um...yes. Just yesterday actually."

"Nice! Well, you are _really _gonna like here. Maybe we're next door neighbors?"

"Yeah...Maybe."

"Mommy, should I tell Dad of what happened so he knows we need to go back and not to worry about us?" Zoey asked suddenly, knowing that they were coming close to their house.

"Sure, Zoey. Here...let me hold your bag." Kate said, taking her daughter's small bag of bread and placing it on her pinkie as Zoey ran into the house.

"You know...I do love the name Zoey. It sounds so alive." The woman suddenly said.

"Yep...even as a newborn she was always wiggling. Zoey to me sound very energetic, and it fit her perfectly...to me and Estevan."

"Estevan?"

"My husband..."

"Okay!" Zoey shouted.

"Alright, we'll be right back." Kate replied walking past the house. Then the woman noticed the name on the mailbox.

**'****_Andersen'_**

Now...why did that name sound familiar.

"Where's your house?" Kate asked, looking around.

"Oh! It's that one right over there." The woman pointed to the right, directing to an old house that needed a little fixing up and TLC.

That's when Kate noticed that the woman hadn't shown her hands until now. They didn't look to young...but not too old either. So this person wasn't quite as elderly as she thought.

"Here...if you can unlock the door, I'll set these inside." Kate offered.

"Oh! No...you can just leave them on the porch I'll...take them in later."

"O-kay."

The woman knelt down to grab the paper that she had forgotten to get that morning on the porch, and noticed something about the daily headline.

'**_Botanist Breakthrough!'_**

There in the picture was...that young woman in the near to black hair that was helping her! And as she read the article, she caught the woman's name... **'Kate Andersen'**

The woman's heart leaped. It's couldn't be...could it?!

"Well...I hope you have a great-" Kate was cut off as the woman grabbed her by her shoulders and made her face her! Since the sun was in just the right place...she could see a few features of this person's face hidden under that pale tarp.

"Is...is your name...Kate Andersen!?" She asked, breathing heavy as if she had solved a murder.

"Well...yeah... I knew I was getting well known, but I...didn't know I had a stalker..."

"Look...I need to ask you a very important question, Kate. Was your name once... _Katherine Varmitech?_

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEE! 8D**


End file.
